America's Awesome Adventures
by idioticwrites
Summary: It's an America and friends journey with your favorite characters such as Italy, Japan, France, of course the UK, and your favorite, AMERICA! So if you want to LMFAO, OMG, lol, LOLZ, or ROFLMAO, then you might want to read this story, and if you love America, it's even better for you!
1. Burger Land

**Journal entry 1: Alfred F. Jones **

**Okay so I just recently scored some tickets to this awesome amusement park, and it's called Burger Land! My kind of place right? So I decided to drag Britain with me because I had an extra ticket!**

* * *

So I'm dragging Britain with me to Burger Land and he's nagging the whole way, I actually thought he would be cool with going here with me!

"Okay we're here!" I said looking up at the main entrance gates.

"You dragged me all the way to this place!" he complained and nagged some more.

I was getting tired of it, so I just dragged him all the way to the entrance. So the ticket thought we were dating for some reason and we both yelled:

"NO WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH THIS GUY?!"

Yeah it was kind of weird how we said it both at the same time. Okay so we go in and, of course it's the most amazing place I've ever been too! There's like hamburger rides, milkshake slides, gosh I don't even know where to start.

"OMG! THIS PLACE HAS LIKE EVERYTHING!" I scream out in amazement.

Of course England dude is not impressed.

"Don't stuff yourself, otherwise you'll get terri-"

But I already had like a thousand burger in my mouth of course! He then face palms and complains on how I should listen to him more often.

Later...

"DUDE WE SHOULD TOTALLY GO ON THE BURGER COASTER!"

"But we've already been on it 7 times!"

"Who gives a shit! Let make it 8!" so I have to drag him again onto the ride.

On the coaster I like puke everywhere, and so does England. I had like a ton of fun, but Mr. ruin all the fun didn't.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! I LIKE BLEW CHUNKS EVERYWHERE!"

Then he starts dragging me, but seriously? Why the hell would he want to leave?!

"Aw you're a total buzz kill dude!"

"The biggest one there is!" he replies annoyed beyond all.

* * *

**Yep, that was our trip to Burger Land. Sadly we only stayed for 12 hours (I wanted 15). But hey, at least I got some cool new souvenirs! I got this plush hamburger toy that says eat me every time you squeeze it! Well later dudes!**


	2. Meditating

**Alfred F. Jones entry 2: **

**Okay so Japan invited me over to his place for some reason, he said I need to learn how calm myself. I don't know what he means by that, I'm calm... I just like being really loud!**

* * *

I come over to his house and he tell me to put on some Japanese robes of some type, then he tells me to get a mat. It kind of sucks because he doesn't have my favorite color (Red, white, and blue). But I just get a regular tan one anyway. Once we had our mats we sat down on them with crossed legs, then he leads me to the next instruction.

"Okay so now I want you to think of absolutely nothing." he says.

"How I am I supposed to do that?" I ask him.

"Just close your eyes and think of nothing."

So I do what he says, it's so quiet for some reason, my mind is blank, I hate it! So I start screaming because it's the only sound I can make to calm me down.

"It's supposed to be quiet in the Dojo!" Japan yells at me.

"I can't do this anymore!" I scream, I start to get up, but he pushes me back down.

"Okay, since you can't clear your mind, I want you to go to a different land, with all your favorite things." he tells me.

I close my eyes again and think of all my favorite things, hamburgers, candy, super heroes, and America. It takes me a while, but I'm finally in this other dimension filled with hamburgers, Batman, candy people, and the American flag. I'm like so happy for a second, then suddenly out of no where Dracula comes. I open my eyes and start screaming my head off and running around crazily.

* * *

**Okay, so I fail at meditating and I ripped Japan's wall on accident (What? They we made out of paper!) I payed him back by doing his dishes though, and I went to McDonald's afterwords so no biggy!**


	3. Going to Italy 1

**Alfred F Jones entry 3: **

**Today I went over to Italy's house, at first I thought we were gonna talk about that elevator thing, but he just said that maybe we should venture each other's cultures. So I'm going over to his place first.**

* * *

****Wow Italy is a small place compared to my buildings, and if you want a hamburger, they give you pasta. I don't really think that's the patty, bun, lettuce, pickles, and cheese that I'm looking for.

"Ve! You have arrived!" Italy dude comes up and hugs me, which makes me feel quite welcomed.

"Sup dude!" I say, he doesn't feel my drift.

So after I've explained what sup means, we just walk around town for a bit. We're just chatting a bit when suddenly some girls pass by.

"Let me show you how to flirt the Italian way." he follows the girls.

I just shrug and follow him, he goes up to the ladies and starts flirting with them. I can't understand a word he's saying because he's speaking in Italian of course. Well there's like 4 ladies, look he can share them okay?

"Hello ladies, any of you guys American tourists?" I ask them, they all raise their hands.

I find my way to flirt, just the American way though, and I manage to score me and Italy a date. He high fives me.

Later we head down to this thing called the Leaning Tower of Pisa. It's really weird to me.

"How is it stand like that?!" I ask him eagerly, when he's about to answer another voice comes.

"What is this Americano doing here?!" I think that's Romano Italy's brother.

"He's just visiting Romano! We're exchanging cultures!" Italy says, then Romano pulls him to the side, of course they're speaking in Italian.

I start to walk around again, then I look over to see Romano straggling Italy. Now I don't really know if I should be helping or just wait here, I get confused and just keep on walking. After an hour later they're still fighting, and sadly Italy is not winning. So I just decide to break it up.

"Fine! He can stay!" Romano says Italy then hugs him and we go back to touring.

* * *

**Well that was from this day, but I stayed a whole weekend! So to be continued with part 2!**


	4. Going to Italy 2 my place

**Alfred F. Jones journal entry 4: **

**Well after my pal Italy toke me to his place, I felt like I should return the favor. So I'm taking him to the best place on earth, DISNEYLAND!**

* * *

****The whole ride there I put a handkerchief covering his face, I didn't want him to see it yet, plus I wanted it to be a huge surprise.

"Are we there yet?" he kept asking, I would always say almost so then he could feel excited.

But right now I was driving from Italy to California, I don't think we'll be there very soon. So I had to take a night and stay at hotel because by the time we got there Disneyland was closed (Which really pissed me off because the best place on earth should be opened longer than McDonald's)

As for Italy, he was completely oblivious to where we were. I set him down in the corner of the room with the cloth still on his face.

"Are we there yet?!" he said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, we are like so close dude!" I said while turning off the light.

"Why is it so dark all of a sudden?" he asked.

"We're going through a tunnel, a very loooong tunnel."

* * *

The next morning I put Italy back in the car and drove off to the magical kingdom. The whole time his curl drove me crazy because it was like bouncing up and down. I wanted to pull it so bad but others told me it's the worst mistake you'll ever make.

Finally we were here, right in front of the giant castle, I slowly started to take off Italy's blind fold. When I done I stood in front of him and began my little intro.

"Welcome to Disneyland Italy! Italy?"

I couldn't believe this, he was asleep! So I toke one of those megaphones out of my pocket.

"ITALY DUDE! WAKE UP!" I screamed in his ear.

No that didn't work, so used other means of waking him up. I tried smacking him a couple times, tried saying "oh look, is that a bowl of pasta I see?", but none of my ideas would wake him up. I tried the whole day and pretty soon it was getting dark.

"Hey sir, you and your friend need to leave!" one of the employees said.

"What?! IT'S CLOSED?!" I yelled at him, and finally one of my efforts worked.

"Where are we? Oh my gosh! Look a castle! Oh are we seriously at? oh mio dio! IT'S DISNEYLAND!" Italy said cheerfully.

He tried getting in but sadly the security guys kicked us out, even if I did say I was America.

* * *

**Even more sadly I couldn't take my friend to Disneyland the next day because we had been ban from there because they thought I was insane. I only just kept saying heroic lines and stuff, what's wrong with that?**


	5. Day with France

**Alfred F. Jones journal entry 5:**

**Well I have no clue why but France called me in the middle of the night for some reason. He said he wants to have a little 'get together' with me. Idk but last time I talked to Iggy he said "Stay away from that frog!"... Dude... I HAD NO IDEA FRANCE WAS A FROG! **

* * *

****France wanted to meet me at a movie! How did he know I totally love movie huh?! Well when I got there he was wearing this fancy suit and had flowers in his hand. Which he gave to me for some reason.

"For mi amour!" He said smiling as he handed me the flowers.

I looked at them for a second, "Thanks dude!" and I gave em to some random chick.

When I turned around he looked somewhat mad, I just laughed. Then we went in.

"Pick something mi amour!" France said when we went to the refreshments stand.

He would soon discover that this was the worst mistake he would ever make in his entire life. Because I was starving and I love cadeh!

"OKAY!" I began, "I WANT THIS AND THAT! THAT AND THIS! THAT TOO! A WHOLE LOT OF THIS! AND..." I continued ordering until France finally decided that his wallet couldn't take anymore.

As for me (Happy as a clam by the way) I got a pretty good stack of food, with like 20 hamburgers, tons of chocolate, and a shitload of candeh! We finally entered the movie theater and sat down in seat next to each other. Actually France was lucky he was able to sit by me, good thing I scooted my candeh over to a different seat.

"So uh how do you like it so far mi amour?" He asked.

By now I was wondering what 'mi amour' meant, so I decided to ask. But I ended up just talking with my mouth filled with hamburger so most likely he couldn't understand me, unless he can understand complete gibberish with hamburgers.

"That's... Great?"

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP DUDE IT'S STARTING!" I watched as the movie began.

First the previews, I love them though so I didn't mind. And the first preview was for the new Superman movie coming out soon.

"DUDE! SUPERMAN! I FUCKIN LOVE YOU!" I started cheering loudly so then everyone could understand my love for Superman.

Turns out people don't like Superman I guess cause they told me to stfu. Dude! People should appreciate what Superman does! He's like da bomb. Then came a preview for the new Twilight movie.

"DUDE! TWILIGHT FUCKIN SUCKS! STUPID GODDAMN VAMPIRES! GO BACK TO THE HORROR MOVIES WHERE YOU BELONG! AND TAKE THOSE WEREWOLVES WITH YOU!" I could sense that people didn't like that either.

Well I guess there are too many little girls and over obsessed teenagers in the crowd. Finally the last preview, it was for some stupid chickflic movie. France seemed to enjoy it I guess. Then the movie started. During the middle of the movie I think I felt a snake go around my waist, so like the heroic person I was I broke it! I could hear France crying on the side of me though, was this movie really supposed to be emotional? I couldn't tell really pfft what you think I was paying attention to this movie? Nah I was too busy putting all my attention on my precious candeh!

Later...

Dude they were yelling at me again! I was just slurping my drink minding my own business and not being loud! (Well the sound of me slurping- Oh now I know!)

"Uh mi amour, can't you be quiet?" France whispered to me.

"QUIET?!" I started laughing my ass off. WAS HE SERIOUS?! Me, the hero, be quiet? No way!

* * *

**By the end of the movie, France dude was gone along with some other people. I was actually glad he was gone cause I really didn't want to get raped. But thanks France for giving me a free movie dude! XD Once again I am laughing my heroic laugh!**


End file.
